Conventionally, there is known, as a production method for a hydrogenated block copolymer, a method involving forming a block copolymer by allowing a living polymer having an active terminal for living anionic polymerization to react with a coupling agent and hydrogenating the block copolymer (Patent Documents 1 to 3). Such production method using a coupling agent has an advantage in that the size of a polymer block can be easily controlled to perform polymerization at a low solution viscosity. In addition, when a coupling agent having three or more functional groups is used as the coupling agent, a branched radial-type block copolymer can be obtained, and the radial-type block copolymer is known to be excellent in flowability as compared with a linear polymer having the same molecular weight.